


Twelve

by CybertronianBeing



Series: Small Volleydorks Mix #2 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dark Comedy, How Do I Tag, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inspired by Music, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Karasuno Family, M/M, Protective Karasuno Volleyball Club, Suna Rintarou-centric, Team Mom Sugawara Koushi, Team Parents Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, inspired by instagram, kid!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24975442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CybertronianBeing/pseuds/CybertronianBeing
Summary: Suna copes with dark humor. Humorous one-shot.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku Morisuke, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Small Volleydorks Mix #2 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798276
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Twelve

Suna entered the room with a mischievous look about him, and his strides even betrayed his true motives. Kuroo locked on to this right away, his head perking and eyes narrowing as he watched the youngest of the Bokuto children make his way to his twin older brothers. 

Them both sitting on the same couch, although otherwise separated due to a bit of a skirmish that broke out earlier, and their dad told them to separate from each other or they’d be going home immediately. Then, their mother chimed in moments later, reminding them that he’d take them home, all four of them, if they made a ruckus at the Daichi house, since they were guests and that guests were supposed to be respectful and not fighting. 

And, with that, came the end of the discussion and a moat drawn between the two twins, who sat quietly on the couch, one trying out a new game Kenma had just gotten for his Switch, while the other watched the volleyball game on the television with Shou. Distractions aided in the quieting of the arguing. 

For the time being. 

“Hey Osamu, Atsumu.” 

“Yeah?”

“Hm?”

“What are the odds you think I can make you two say the word ‘twelve’?” 

“Extremely low.”

“Do we win anything if we don’t?”

“I’ll give you a dollar if you don’t say it.”

“Your dollar’s mine,” Osamu crossed his arms. 

“Mine too!” Atsumu turned his attention, even from volleyball, at the chance to take money from his youngest brother. 

“How old were you when your parents died?”

“Uh, twe—”

Kuroo spat his iced tea back into the glass, shocked at the bluntness of the question as well as the blank expression on Suna’s face, cold and distant. Bokuto’s head snapped around, without his shoulders following, and his eyes had to take a moment to refocus. Perhaps every sense in his body rebooted for a moment, his brain automatically fried. 

Did Bokuto and Akaashi’s kid just say that for real?

“Rintarou Bokuto! I know something that insensitive did NOT just come out of your mouth!”

Tsukki couldn’t help but drop the piece of bread he was formerly knawing on, and at first, only managed to cover his giggles. But it was when Suna’s mother bolted across the room in rage, that was when he really got to laughing really hard. Standing on the cusp of where the kitchen met the living room, his bread abandoned on the tile, he stood doubled over. 

Quick tears found his eyes and laughter he didn’t find very often forced him to his knees, clutching his stomach. Three gaping mouths: his mother, father, and green-haired younger brother’s, all dropped to the floor at his inappropriate at best and horrendous at worst response. Suna waited proudly, and even the pride in getting the eldest Daichi child soaked through his features just a tad.  
“Kei Daichi! That is completely inappropriate!” 

“I’m so sorry, mom, I just can’t!” He said between gasps for air.

“You’d better be sorry and get ahold of yourself right now, young man! This is completely unacceptable!”

“Listen to your mother.” 

“I do NOT need an echo, Sawamura.”

Koutarou lifted the child by his armpits, effectively immobilizing him, and carried him outside, “I know you did not just say that.”

“But I did just say that, dad.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by an instagram post we can't seem to dig up at this time, but will tag once we find. Fun fact: I cried today and feel much better emotionally tbh. Fun fact #2 both twins cried about this after Suna said this hahaha. Isn't it crazy that this isn't sad and rather, it's funny? It's, like, kinda-but-not-really-finished so it might get edited bahah It's getting put up there anyway hahaha hope you enjoyed the dark humor 
> 
> Ty to Iwa for the idea to write this lil one-shot


End file.
